


A Queer Retelling, Retold

by SpaceHead



Series: Queer Retellings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Draco, Dark Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHead/pseuds/SpaceHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Harry Potter if he were transgender, gay, and sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor! This time around, Draco Malfoy is a friend! This will be a retelling of all eight years at Hogwarts.</p><p>If you would like to read a story that's the same premise but Harry is still in Gryffindor, check out my other story, A Queer Retelling!<br/>Worry not, both stories will be vastly different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One, A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I hope you enjoy my story! There will be very irregular updates, but if you'd like sneak previews, three chapters of this are already up on Fanfiction.net!

**Year One, A Different Path**

* * *

Draco stared into bright green eyes filled with hope. Draco felt a warm hand take his and shake it. Draco saw a smile that could light up even the darkest of places. Draco led the smaller boy to a train cabin and started a friendship he had longed for since he was a child. He quickly realized that Harry would need much education on how the wizarding world worked. The boy nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement when the sweets trolley came around.

"Are the chocolate frogs...actual frogs?"

Draco laughed. "No, but they are charmed to jump around. Here." Draco buys them both one, but Harry outdoes him and buys two of every candy on the trolley. Draco and Harry spend the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts laughing and gorging themselves on sweets.

It was a sweet start to their friendship, to say the least.

_III_

_Please be Slytherin._

_Please be Slytherin._

_Please be Slytherin!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry jumped off the stool and yanked off the talking hat. He ran to the Slytherin table and sat down beside his new friend, Draco Malfoy, amidst cheers and pats on the back. Harry could tell this would be the start of something amazing.

After Harry stuffed himself full of the most delicious foods he had ever tasted, and let himself be led to his common room by Draco. Draco smiled proudly as Harry looked around in awe.

"You know, all of my family was put in Slytherin."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and Draco smiled. "Let's go to the common room, a celebration is bound to be had. It's an honor to have the Boy Who Lived in Slytherin."

Harry glanced down. "I'm really not special."

Draco took his hand. "You are."

In the common room, Harry was greeted with polite cheers and applause. Harry flinched when one older student raised his hand, but the hand merely patted him on the back and he was met with a warm smile. "Welcome to Slytherin, Harry Potter!"

Harry had never felt more welcome anywhere in his life, and was getting a bit overwhelmed. Suddenly a hand gently squeezed his, and Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Come Harry, let's pick beds right beside each other!"

Harry grinned and nodded, and was almost pulled up a set of stairs but stopped short.

"Do you think...do you think I'll be allowed in the boys rooms?"

Draco smiled at him, a foot already on the stairs. "Don't be daft, of course you'll sleep here! You are a boy after all."

Harry felt his heart soar and followed Draco up to the room. Draco promptly kicked a fellow student out of a bed, just so he and Harry could sleep in beds next to each other. Harry flopped ungracefully on his bed, spreading out.

"I've never slept in a bed this big before." Harry hugged a pillow and smiled wistfully. "And I've never eaten as much as I did tonight."

Draco paused in his careful unpacking. "Really? Even this bed isn't as big as the one I own at home."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You mean there are one's even bigger than this?!"

Draco grinned at him. "You should come to my manor this summer, then you can see my bed!"

Harry yawned and nodded. "I'd like that a lot Draco."

* * *

The first time it happened, Harry was confused.

"Tranny!"

Harry wasn't sure what it meant, but it wasn't said in a good way.

The first time it happened, Draco had threatened to get the student kicked out of school. After all, Draco's father was a very important man.

The first time it happened, Harry was lead away from the student, Draco's hand holding Harry's.

The first time it happened, Harry knew he would be protected by Draco from then on.

The first time it happened, Harry knew he had a true friend.

The next times it happened, Draco did more than threaten the student.

_III_

Draco sent a letter home that year, and excitement was practically seeping off of each word.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I've made a close friend this year, Harry Potter. He's a Slytherin like me, although he was raised by muggles, so I've had to teach him a lot. He makes a very fine Slytherin. I have no doubt Harry and I will grow closer over the years, and I request that you allow him to visit our manor over the summer. Harry needs to know what growing up with magic is like. I hope you'll accept my request, Harry is a very nice boy, really._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

Many letters were sent back and forth that year, and finally, Draco wore his parents down enough that they finally agreed to let Harry visit over the summer. When Draco told Harry, his whole face lit up in a smile that Draco vowed to see on Harry's face as many times as possible. Draco was mesmerized by Harry's bright green eyes, and often found himself wishing he could have eyes as pretty as Harry's. He supposed it wasn't normal to think another bloke's eyes were pretty, but Draco couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

Harry's first year at Hogwarts was one of learning. Learning magic, and learning how to act like a true Slytherin. A Slytherin was cunning, and kept himself presentable and aloof. A Slytherin carried himself with confidence and ease. Slytherin did not enter a situation with guns blazing. They let an opponent know they were a force to be reckoned with with discreet calm.

Harry tried his very best to move with ease and grace as Draco did, but he wasn't used to long flowing robes, and tripped many times. Draco was always there to help him up and tell him it was okay. Often, Harry ate with vigor, and got food on his robe sleeves. Draco knew a clever charm to clean his sleeves. Draco knew more than just charms to clean sleeves. He knew charms that could make Harry's voice lower when the time came. Harry found it endearing that Draco had obviously put research into Harry being transgender.

Draco was Harry's biggest comfort. The first time Harry had a nightmare, he was too afraid to get out of bed. He couldn't remember where he was, he felt paralyzed and like the walls were closing in. But then Draco was there, crawling into bed with him, a concerned look on his face. "Harry? Are you alright?"

And suddenly Harry could breathe again. He sniffled and wiped his cheeks. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Silly dream."

Draco laid down beside Harry and hugged him. "It's okay Harry. Slytherins may seem in control of their emotions but we all get overwhelmed sometimes. It's okay to show it."

Harry hiccuped and hugged Draco back. "Thank you, Dray."

Draco was always there for Harry, fiercely protective and charmingly witty. Cool and collected on the outside, but warm and open with Harry.

Draco was Harry's best friend, and his reprieve from the Dursley's over the summer.

* * *

 

* * *


	2. Year Two, A Summer With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends his very first summer with Draco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Year Two**

* * *

The summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Harry was buzzing with excitement. He was waiting by the front door, occasionally looking out the peep hole to see if his friend had arrived to pick him up. The Dursley's had been terrified at the prospect of more wizards arriving at their home, and had promptly left on holiday. They had learned their lesson about taking Harry away. The "Strange People" would simply follow.

So Harry had been left home alone that day, and it was a strange experience. He kept expecting someone to yell at him, scream for him to do chores he had already done. But instead, Harry was free to make breakfast for himself. He could sit on the couch and watch whatever he wanted on the telly. It was as if Harry's birthday was finally being celebrated, if a bit early.

That's not to say that Harry hadn't suffered consequences for allowing his strange friend and family visit the Dursley's house. He'd been screamed at for a whole day, slapped by Petunia as a warning if he allowed his friends to step in her clean home, and refused food for the day. Harry thought it was worth it, he would be away from the Dursley's for the rest of the summer, free from their abuse.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when the door bell was run, and flung the door open, a smile on his face. He was greeted by Draco's normally calm and collected features broadening into a smile when he saw Harry. Draco's parents were looking mildly disgusted and like they'd rather be anywhere else, but that didn't matter when Draco hugged Harry.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you!"

Harry giggled and squeezed Draco. "I missed you!"

Lucius sneered at them. "Hey, stop that. You look like bloody fags hugging like that."

Draco quickly let go of Harry and stepped back, looking down. "Sorry father."

Narcissa was peering past Harry into the home. "Where are the muggles that raise you? Aren't they going to greet us, invite us inside?"

Lucius scoffs."I doubt they know what manners are, dear."

Harry shook his head. "They're not here, they went on holiday. A-and I'm not supposed to let you in, aunts rules, I'm sorry."

Narcissa simply made a small 'Hmph' sound. Harry picked up his bag and edged closer to the door.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, for um, picking me up. I appreciate it."

Harry was carefully keeping his gaze down, but Draco caught his eye and smiled at him, and Harry felt just a little better.

_III_

The days Harry spent at Draco's manor were filled with fun. They rode the latest model of broomsticks in Draco's backyard, ate savory foods, and stayed up late into the night talking in whispers and covering giggles. The two didn't share a room, but Draco would always sneak into Harry's bedroom to spend more time with him. Draco's parents took every chance they got to call Harry by his birth name, but Harry was used to it from the Dursley's, and it was easy enough to avoid them.

Harry ventured to Diagon Alley with Draco and his parents, and for the very first time had his robes tailored for him alongside Draco. The two were admonished many times by Madame Malkins for giggling, she couldn't get the measurements right with them squirming around so much. Harry was having enough fun that he wasn't even bothered by Narcissa cooing over Draco and completely ignoring him. He wasn't bothered in the slightest that Draco received appraising looks from his father and all Harry got was a glance.

He didn't mind.

Really.

Except...maybe Harry wished he had parents that told him he looked good in his robes, and maybe he wished he had a mom to pinch his cheeks and a dad to look at him proudly.

But these were thoughts best saved for the night, where he could dry his tears on his blanket and muffle his sobs with a pillow. These thoughts were not meant for a shopping trip with his best friend. But Harry couldn't hold it, he just wasn't the strongest Slytherin, so he cried in a bathroom. In a stall. Alone. Harry cried until he was gasping for breath, and there were too many tears to wipe away, and he could only imagine what it'd be like to shop with his own parents.

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth when he heard the bathroom door open, muffling a sob.

"Harry? Are you okay? You've been in here a while, mum and father are getting impatient."

Harry wiped at his cheeks and cleared his throat. "Y-yeah I'll be out in a moment."

Harry saw Draco's shoes come to a stop outside of his stall.

"Harry, you sound like you've been crying."

Harry bit his trembling lip and unlocked the stall, then flung the door open and hugged Draco, he could no longer contain his sobs.

"I want a real family Dray, I want a mum and dad!" Harry managed to get the sentence out only through sobs, and the rest of what he said was muffled in Draco's robes as he buried his face in them, soaking it in tears.

Draco rubbed his friends back, completely caught off guard. "That's what this is about? What about the muggles you stay with?"

Harry's grip on Draco's robes tightened. "They hate me, they call me a freak."

Draco was furious. He couldn't believe Harry was staying with muggles that treated him so poorly! Harry was The Boy Who Lived, he deserved to be treated with respect!

"It's okay Harry, you can come shopping with me every summer, I promise. I'll do anything to convince parents each summer. It'll be okay." Draco rubbed Harry's back and eventually the other boy pulled away and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I got your robes all wet, I didn't mean to..."

Draco gave Harry a smile and handed him tissues. "It's alright, we're getting new ones anyways."

Draco helped clean Harry up and cover any traces that he was crying, then took his hand and stepped out of the bathroom with him. Harry was quieter the rest of the shopping trip, not that Draco's parents cared. As expected, Draco's parents ran into a few friends, and when questioned about the boy Draco was with, they introduced Harry as Harriette. Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground, and the two boys were dismissed to go buy themselves ice cream while the adults talked.

"I'm sorry Harry, they just forget your name sometimes."

Harry hoped he didn't look too hurt. "It's alright, I'm used to it. Let's just get some ice cream, yeah?"

By the end of the trip, Harry and Draco arrived back at the manor with sweets galore. Harry was distracted by the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and the boys laughed all night at the outrageous faces they would pull when they got a disgusting flavor. Harry completely forgot about how lonely he was when he was with Draco. It was easy to forget with Draco. It was easy to be happy with Draco.

_III_

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco and Harry splurged on sweets, which was quickly becoming a back to school ritual. Draco and Harry had decided that this year was to be a year of exploration. Last year, they had just spent time getting used to school and getting to know each other. Now they were ready to see what kind of magic the school had in store. This, of course, resulted in many detentions and house points deducted. Their fellow house mates never held it against them for too long, seeing as Harry and Draco dominated the Quidditch field together.

Harry always felt the most free while he was on the field. All of his thoughts trained on one thing: The Snitch. Quidditch was his outlet, his escape from reality. His heart soared whenever he won the game and his teammates would hoist him in the air, chanting his name. Draco was always the first to rush towards Harry and embrace him in a hug.

Winning Quidditch wasn't nearly Harry's favorite thing that year. It was the days he spent with Malfoy. Exploring, studying, mouthing off to Snape when he was being a prick. Harry's favorite thing about his second year with Draco was the overwhelming feeling of friendship. The feeling of being close to someone, and trusting them completely. It was new to Harry and he hoped it never stopped.

Harry and Draco would the unbreakable duo. Everyone in the school knew the two were inseparable. No one could mess with the two without coming back with their tail between their legs. You couldn't so much as glare at one of them without getting snarled at. With a simple flick of their robes, everyone would know Harry and Draco were in the room. Despite being only second years, everyone respected them. Or else.

Harry loved the feeling of power he got at Hogwarts, he loved the safety he felt with Draco nearby. He was untouchable. Often, Harry and Draco would snicker at how first years groveled around them.

"As if we'd ever harm a first year, eh Drake?"

Draco chuckled, leaning against Harry. "Course not! Unless they deserve it."

Harry and Draco were always harmless unless provoked. Even when they did hex someone, it wasn't a terribly damaging spell. No where near a forbidden curse. It was all in good fun. Alas, Harry knew his feelings of protection and power would not last over the summer. He would return to fear and hiding, spending all his willpower on not pissing his family off and avoiding any pain.

The summer after Harry's second year at Hogwarts was not an easy one. All he wanted was to be back with his best friend. Instead he was cooking and cleaning every day, getting slapped round the head often. But Harry vowed to hold on and stay strong, just for Draco. Draco was his beacon of hope. Not that he'd ever admit it to his friend, that sounded much too gay. But in private, when he was feeling his worst, he would think of Draco.

Draco helped Harry through his second summer.

* * *


	3. Year Three, Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend a summer at the Malfoy Manor without adults, and Harry receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! This chapter does involve Harry getting a period, so if you would not like to read such content be aware!  
> This is a fairly late update due to the fact that I became unhappy with how I wrote the fourth chapter, and spent a lot of time brooding (and rewriting)  
> But! I'm excited to move on, and things should get more exciting from the fourth chapter, on. The fourth chapter should be out tomorrow!

**Year Three**

* * *

Harry was permitted once again to stay at Malfoy Manor over the summer. The Dursley's were only allowing it so they could go on holiday without Harry. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy would also be on holiday, Harry had overheard them saying that they were only going on holiday while Harry was at the manor because they couldn't stand to be in a tranny's presence after last summer. Harry was perfectly fine with it. He was ecstatic to have free roam of the Malfoy Manor with Draco.

The two boys had been threatened about what would happen if the Malfoys came back to the manor and found the place in disarray. They had nodded, and as soon as Draco's parents were out of the manors doors the two raced upstairs, giggling and tripping over themselves.

"We can stay up as late as we want!" Draco's face was flushed with a grin.

"We can have a pillow fight!" Harry threw a pillow at Draco to punctuate the statement, and Draco fell back on the bed laughing.

"Hey! You can't start without telling me!"

Soon the room was filled with giggles and shouts as a pillow fight broke out. Harry wasn't sure he has ever been this happy in his life. Eventually Harry flopped on his back, panting for breath. Draco laid beside him and gave him a big, pearly white grin.

"You surrender?"

Harry grinned and blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"You wish! I'm calling time out."

Draco sat up and brushed his hair back with long fingers.

"Splendid timing! The house elves should be done making supper right about now. I think they've prepared lamb."

Harry hopped up at the sound of food, mouth watering. "Race you downstairs!"

"Oh you're _on_ Potter!"

And so the summer continued, with the two best friends horsing around the manor and filling the days with smiles and laughter. Draco always managed to keep a somewhat loose schedule in tact, and insisted that Harry take a shower every night and make the bed in the morning. One such morning, Harry had gotten out of bed, half asleep with his back aching and his stomach growling. Harry put his glasses on, and gasped when he saw the bed. Blood was on the sheets.

"Shit shit I'm dead! How do you get blood of sheets oh no-"

Draco, ever brilliant with timing, stuck his head in just then.

"Morning Harry! Breakfast is ready-"

Harry spun around, looking much like a deer in the headlights.

"Harry! You're bleeding are you- oh." Draco's eyes rested on the spot Harry was bleeding from and it seemed to click. "It's the thing girls get."

Harry cringed. "I'm sorry I didn't know- this is the first time it's happened just let me-"

"It's alright, I'll have the house elf clean it. And mum has some stuff in her bathroom that she uses whenever she bleeds. Come with me."

Harry was grateful for Draco's ever calm in sticky situations, and followed Draco to one of the largest bathrooms he'd seen. Discomfort and pain clung to Harry with each step he took. Draco handed Harry a bag.

"I'm pretty sure she puts these things in her underwear. I'll get you clean pair of trousers in a moment."

Harry nodded, carefully avoiding eye contact with Draco, who was looking at him in a strange way.

"Sometimes I forget you have girl parts. It's become more obvious but..."

Harry flinched when Draco rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're really a boy Harry. I've read about transgender people before, there's even a way to magically remove breasts! It's ingenious, really. But usually until wizards have enough money to get their breasts removed they use a muggle invention called binders. Would you like me to buy you one Harry?"

Harry's eyes welled up and he nodded.

"I'll find some place to buy one, don't you worry. Malfoy's always get what they want!" Draco gave Harry a kind smile. "Even if my parents think transgender people are unnatural, I'll always be your friend Harry. Mother and father always make people like you sound like monsters but that can't be the truth. You're transgender, and you're amazing!"

Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer and enveloped Draco in a hug, whispering a thank you. Draco rubbed Harry's back.

"I'll be right back with some clean clothes Harry."

Harry was left in the bathroom, uncomfortable, aching, and wet. But despite that, Harry was happy. He knew he was extremely fortunate to have a friend like Draco Malfoy.

_III_

The rest of Harry's summer with Draco was pleasant. Draco had researched ways to help Harry through his period, such as giving him warm things to ease his cramp pain, and he always assured that the house elves would make chocolate based desserts for Harry. And, by the time the two were off to Hogwarts, Harry had a binder that made his chest convincingly flat.

While the two were at Hogwarts and Harry reached the unfortunate time of month again, Draco was always hyper aware of Harry. Draco would become even more fiercely protective over Harry, and always warned everyone away from initiating something as silly as a play fight with Harry. If even one person made a small jibe at Harry, Draco would give them a death glare. If looks could kill, half of the student body would be gone.

Towards the end of the year, when dread for the upcoming summer was settling in, Harry got something that made his hopes soar and then crash down. At the thought that he finally had a family member he could stay with and be safe with, Harry had lit up. But Harry's good spirits had crashed down when his godfather himself broke the news that Harry wouldn't be able to live with him for a while.

Harry had relayed the whole meeting with his godfather to Draco, who immediately has questions.

"Are you sure he's trust worthy Harry? He was in _Azkaban._ Maybe it's a good thing you can't stay with him yet."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think he's all bad Draco. He was framed for a crime he didn't commit, and my parents trusted him! Plus, he's dating Professor Lupin."

"Your godfather is a poof?"

Harry looked down. "Yeah I suppose. That's not so bad is it?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe he's not all bad Harry. Only time will tell."

Harry was troubled by the way Draco treated his godfather being queer as a serious offense, but pushed the thought aside. His most pressing worries were the summer ahead. But he knew that he would be allowed to spend another week with Draco. At the very least, Harry finally had something to look forward to over the summer, for once in his life.

* * *


	4. Year Four, Competition of the Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TriWizard Tournament is here! And Draco is totally straight. 100%.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It gave me some trouble, but I worked it out!

**Year Four**

* * *

Harry opened the door to greet the Malfoy's over the summer with none of his usual excitement. Harry kept his head down, clutching the bag filled with his stuff to his chest. Draco was immediately concerned.

"Harry? Are you alright? Where'd the bruise come from-"

Harry cut him off. "Nowhere, Draco. Let's just go."

Narcissa stared down at Harry with contempt. "Probably got it from those muggles he lives with."

Lucius sneered. "She likely deserved it, Draco. Playing dress up in boys clothes all these years. They can't have hit her hard enough if she's still dressed like that."

Harry clenched his jaw, only keeping quiet because the Malfoy's were taking him to the Quidditch Cup. Harry carefully kept his gaze lowered, knowing that his expression of anger would give him away. Harry never could seem to master the look of cool indifference when it mattered. Harry only relaxed when Draco took his hand and squeezed it just before they were apparated to seemingly nowhere.

Harry looked around, confusion plain on his face. "Is this where...?"

Draco shook his head. "Oh not at all, we have to use a portkey to get there. It's like apparation but you hold onto an object instead."

Harry found himself constantly amazed by the wizarding world all the time. Harry was simply swept up with awe when they arrived at the location of the Quidditch World Cup. He saw many students from Hogwarts running around the camping grounds, and the Malfoy's tent was like a miniature house on the inside. Harry was not surprised to find that the tent was lavish, it was to be expected from the Malfoys.

Harry also failed to be surprised that the Malfoys had gotten the best seats to watch the Quidditch Cup, but was surprised to see the Weasley's and Hermione Granger there.

Draco snorted. "Well well well. If it isn't the blood traitors and the mudblood."

Harry watched as the youngest boy, Ron Weasley, went red. His face was almost the same shade as his hair. Harry always wondered why Draco called them things like that. He thought it was rather on the same level as calling someone a tranny, so he refrained from using the terms himself. Harry jumped when he felt a hand grab his arm, and looked up to see two identical gingers grinning at him. One leaned close and glanced around conspiratorially. Draco and the Weasley were busy trading insults.

"Listen mate, we'll pay you a fat load of cash if you feed Draco some of our candy."

Harry yanked his arm away. "I will do no such thing!"

The other identical Weasley -George, Harry guessed- piped up. "Aw c'mon! It'll be funny, he'll blow up like a balloon!"

Harry found himself becoming a little wary of the twins. Never afraid of them, no. But he didn't trust them enough to sit down and have a cup of tea with them.

"Maybe you should eat the candy yourself, Weasley. Go find someone else to experiment on."

The redhead closest to Harry slipped a card into his hand. "You'll come around. And when you do, well..." The two grinned, and said in unison. "You'll know where to find us!"

Harry looked down at the business card he'd been handed as the two Weasley's sat down, then slipped it in his pocket. Maybe he'd feed a candy to his fat cousin.

_III_

The rest of the Quidditch cup, and Harry's summer, went by spectacularly. Harry spent most of it gushing over how well Krum had played, and avoided Draco's questions about his bruise like his life depended on it. Harry didn't want to focus on the things his "family" had done to him over the summer, but that didn't mean the thoughts didn't creep up every now and again.

Harry was particularly subdued by the time he and Draco returned to Hogwarts and the left over excitement from the Quidditch Cup had worn off. Harry knew that something big would have to happen to distract him. Not even competing with Draco during Quidditch games kept him distracted long enough. Harry had fallen into depression. He didn't understand why. Normally being at Hogwarts was the best pick me up, even when he had to endure Snape misgendering him every now and then.

Harry was playing with his food during supper when an announcement made Harry's heart soar. The Triwizard Tournament. It was even more exciting than Quidditch! It had all the students in Hogwarts buzzing, and it was as if life had returned to Harry. Draco was especially pleased to see Harry back to his usual self.

"A Slytherin is bound to be picked as a champion for sure! It's inevitable, really. None of the other houses stand a chance." Draco tilted his nose up and grinned at Harry, so pompous and sure of himself.

"What do you think about the foreign students Drake?"

Draco huffed. "Brutish and far too extravagant, the lot of them. They shouldn't need to make such a grand entrance, really. Their presence alone should make heads turn."

Harry smiled fondly. "Not everyone can be as attention commanding as you."

Draco always seemed to be easily flattered by Harry. Sometimes Draco's cheeks would turn a light shade of pink. Harry considered it a talent that he could ruffle Draco so easily.

_III_

When Harry's name fluttered from the goblet of fire, Draco was there. He was the first one to encourage Harry to walk up, giving his hand a squeeze.

When Harry returned from his meeting with the teachers and other chosen champions for the Triwizard Tournament, Draco was there. He was the first one to give Harry a proper congratulation and a hug.

When Harry got overwhelmed by all his fellow Slytherins offering him firewhiskey and congratulations, Draco was there. He was the first one to make everyone else back off and give Harry room to breathe.

When Harry completed his first task, Draco was there. He was the first one to rush towards Harry with a proud look and pull him into a swift but meaningful hug.

When Harry was asked to the Yule Ball by Viktor Krum, Draco was there. He was the first to open his mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry, Krum, but Harry already has a date to the ball." Draco linked his arm with Harry. "I would be the date."

Draco's gaze followed Viktor's back as the man walked away, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-was that your way of asking me out?"

Draco took the brief moment while his head was hidden from Harry to school his features into something more calm and collected.

"It was my way of keeping you safe. Who knows what his true intentions were, Harry."

Harry hid his disappointment. "Er, right. Thank you. I still need a date to the ball."

"And so you shall have one. A date you trust. A friend. Someone you won't feel pressured to kiss, as it will just be platonic." Draco turned to Harry, a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Harry Potter, I would be honored to be your date to the Yule Ball, if you'd so kindly let me."

Harry couldn't help himself then, and broke out into a grin. "Draco Malfoy, I would love to accompany you to the Yule Ball."

Draco smiled, then cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Well, in that case, we better make sure our dress robes match."

Harry giggled and followed to Draco back to their common room. He couldn't believe he'd been asked to the ball by two handsome men in the same day! Harry was immensely glad he would be going with his best friend. This way he knew he wouldn't be made fun of for his horrible dancing skills.

_III_

Harry took a deep breath and smoothed his robes out for the tenth time, then turned to the side. Chest? Flat. Hair? More presentable than usual. Nerves? Off the charts. Harry turned around when he heard someone rap on the door frame softly. Draco was leaning against it, hair slicked back and looking devilishly handsome. Harry's breath caught.

"Ready to go Harry? You're opening the dance with me, remember?"

Harry nodded, took one last look at himself in the mirror, then linked his arm with Draco's. "Ready."

Harry was met with a soft smile from Draco before the headed off to the dance. The opening dance was a slow one, and as Harry and Draco danced along to the tune, Draco leaned close to Harry's ear.

"You look simply dashing, Harry," Harry was embarrassed to feel his cheeks warm up. "Like a true pure blood Slytherin."

Harry shivered at the feeling of Draco's breath ghosting along his ear.

"You, um- you look handsome too."

The two were so close that Harry could feel Draco's low chuckle.

"I know Harry, thank you."

Despite Harry stepping on Draco's feet many times, he could truthfully say that he had a good time dancing with him. Harry was enchanted by the scenery, and how casually Draco could look cool and charming. A very odd band that seemed to be popular in the wizarding world was playing, and Draco hadn't let go of Harry's hand since their dance. Harry had seen many couples leave to wander the Hogwarts grounds, and tugged on Draco's hand gently.

"Can we go out there? It's getting rather stuffy in here."

Draco smiled and led Harry outside to a secluded bench. The moonlight made Draco's hair look nearly white and translucent, and his long eyelashes cast shadows on his high cheek bones. Harry was surprised that he hadn't seemed to notice how _pretty_ Draco really looked until this year. Harry didn't realize how close his face was to Draco's until silvery-grey eyes met his.

Harry couldn't seem to look away, he was transfixed. Harry felt his mouth part slightly as he gazed at Draco's light pink lips. They looked so very soft, and Harry wondered how it would feel to press his own lips to Draco's. His breath was leaving him in short bursts, and his heart was fluttering in his chest like an owl anxiously beating it's wings against a cage.

And then a hand tilted Harry's chin up lightly, so he forced to meet Draco's eyes again. A strange look was on Draco's face, an emotion Harry couldn't quite place. Draco's cheeks were dusted pink, and snowflakes clung to his long eyelashes.

"Hey Harry? Let's go to the common room, I don't want you dying of hypothermia out here."

Disappointment dropped in Harry's gut, as if someone had dashed a rock on the poor owl in his hearts head.

"Yeah, alright. I guess it is a bit late." Harry linked his arm with Draco's and they walked to the common room in silence, finally looking at each other when they reached the beds. Harry tried for a smile.

"I had fun tonight Draco, thank you for being my date."

Draco smiled and gave him a curt nod. "Of course Harry. It's what friends are for."

Harry felt a pang in his chest and slipped into his bed. He shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't have expected anything more from the ball. Except he did, and Harry realized these feelings were a problem that needed to be squashed.

_III_

Draco pulled the blankets over himself in his own bed, and pressed a hand to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and Draco willed it with all his might to stop, but it didn't. This wasn't okay, Draco needed to stop being so impulsive. He shouldn't feel this way, not for Harry, not for another man! He was sick, he must be sick. Maybe he had come down with a flu.

Draco buried his face in his pillow. Harry's face had been so close to him, and he had the most intense look on his face. Harry looked as if all he could focus on was Draco. Their lips, merlin, their lips had almost touched! Draco wondered what would have happened if they did kiss, and his dreams that night were occupied with bright green eyes, and soft brown lips.

* * *

_**FORMER DEATH EATERS SON AND THE BOY WHO LIVED SNOGGING?!** _

Draco slammed the newspaper down, tipping over a cup of pumpkin juice, and stormed out of the hall. Harry quickly looked at the newspaper, and went cherry red. He was met by a moving picture of he and Draco sitting in the moonlight, and Draco tilting his face up in a tender way. Merlin's beard, they looked like lovers! Harry hurried out of the hall after Draco, keeping his head down. Students were whispering and giggling, and one Gryffindor even went so far as to try and trip Harry.

"Faggot!"

Harry's breath became erratic and he searched the halls desperately for Draco, finally running head first into him. Draco looked furious, and Harry immedietly backed away, although Draco was holding him steady.

"Harry- are you alright? Hey! Breathe with me, it's okay."

Harry hid his face in Draco's chest as the other boy rubbed his back, murmuring comforting things.

"It's alright Harry, I won't let anyone hurt you. I don't know how that bitch got that picture but my father will get rid of it in no time, don't you worry."

Harry's grip on Draco's robes tightened. "What will your parents think?"

"I'll tell them it's fake, it's edited. I can fix this."

"Drake they'll be bloody furious, what if they don't let me visit over the summer!" Harry felt dread at the thought of staying with the Dursley's all summer.

"They will, I promise." Draco rubbed light circles on his back, and didn't let go of Harry until he had calmed down. When he had, Draco put his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Harry, alright? We need to appear as we always do. Calm, cool, and collected."

Harry nodded. "Calm, cool, and collected."

"You need to focus on the Triwizard Tournament. Not petty rumors."

Harry took a deep breath and felt his determination settle once again. A Slytherin did not trouble himself with silly, untrue rumors. He would focus on winning, and nothing else. With Draco's constant encouragement, Harry advanced through his trials smoothly. He would turn his nose up and walk the other way whenever another student hissed nasty things at him.

Draco helped Harry win the tournament. Well, it was a tie with Cedric Diggory, a friendly Hufflepuff. When the two emerged from the maze with the tournament cup held high, a bright smile on each of their faces, Draco was the first to congratulate Harry with a hug. Albeit, a short hug, but a hug all the same.

"I knew you could do it Harry, I knew it!"

Harry grinned widely at Draco's face flushed with pride. He'd won many points for Slytherin that day, and increased their bonds with the Hufflepuffs. Harry was finally beginning to feel as though he was living up to the Slytherin name. For once, Harry's dread for the summer didn't come until the very final day of Hogwarts. The high from winning the Triwizard cup had subsided, and now all he could do was count down the days until he saw Draco again.

* * *


	5. Year Five, Pain and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Petunia's a bitch and Draco is still totally straight. Not like he thinks about kissing blokes...or Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! The T slur will be used in this chapter, just a warning!

**Year Five**

* * *

Summer's were never exactly pleasant for Harry Potter. He had to contend with his aunt Petunia constantly nagging him, rough grabs from his uncle Vernon, and bruises at the hands of his cousin, Dudley. Harry also had to endure being called _girl_ and _Harriette_. Well, it was more often than not spat at him, rather than just said. With the return of summer, this usually meant intense discomfort for Harry as well. He could no loner wear his binder, it barely fit over his head anymore. He was resigned to wrapping his breasts tightly with ace bandages.

These were all things Harry could live with, just barely. But this summer was shaping up to be the worst one yet. Harry had just stepped out of the shower, hair still dripping wet and pants pulled on. He was binding himself, and nearly finished, when the door was flung open. It very nearly hit him in the face, and Harry tried in vain to shut the door again.

His aunt stood there, looking shocked, and her expression quickly turned to one of fury as she prevented Harry from shutting the door. "Harriette what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"

Harry could only stutter, trembling where he stood, before aunt Petunia grabbed his arm with a bruising grip. She began slapping him in quick succession as she dragged him out of the bathroom.

"How dare you?! Dressing like a man all the time! Cutting your hair short! _Binding your breasts!_ Are you a tranny?! Is that what you're telling me?!"

Harry was hunched over himself, leaning away from his aunt and trying to say anything that could get her off his case. Petunia landed another blow across his cheek.

"Speak girl!" Her shrill voice made Harry's ears ring.

"I'm not a tranny! I swear on it!"

Petunia leaned close, her coffee breath assaulting Harry's senses. "Say you're a girl. Say it!"

Harry flinched away when her voice got louder, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm a girl." His voiced cracked and Harry couldn't hold back a sob.

_III_

Draco rocked heel to toe on his feet, waiting for the plain white door on the boring brick house to open and reveal Harry's face. Draco had arrived alone at Harry's household this time, his parents refusing to set foot near muggles anymore. Draco made to ring the doorbell again, but before he could the door opened. Draco knew something was wrong when the door was opened calmly, rather than flung open with Harry's usual excitement.

Draco saw Harry first. The boy was keeping his head down, and looked as if he was trying to make himself smaller. The next thing he noticed was that a gaudy pink dress had replaced Harry's usual tee shirt and jeans. His chest like rather...large. Anyone a mile away could see how uncomfortable Harry was, hands clenched at his sides and shoulders taut.

The last thing Draco saw in the door way that day was a thin, spindly woman, whose face looked pinched as her hand squeezed Harry's shoulder. She spoke in a prim voice.

"So. You're Harriette's freak friend."

Draco felt his back straighten, anger flaring through him. How dare this _muggle_ insult Draco like that! "I beg your pardon?"

The woman sniffed and pushed Harry none too gently towards him. Harry stumbled a bit, he was even wearing shoes with a high heel on them. "Here. Take this, this disgrace out of my sight! Best part of my summer, having her out of my sight."

With that, the woman slammed her door shut, and Draco could hear the lock being set in place. Draco made to lay a hand on Harry, but he flinched away, still keeping his head down. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, shuddering.

"Harry? What the bloody hell was she on about? Why are you dressed like...like _that?"_

Harry sniffled and shook his head. "Please just take me to the manor. Please." Harry sounded as if he'd been crying for hours, and worry clenched Draco's gut.

"Yes let's get you home and into proper clothes." Draco held his hand out, and after a moment Harry took it.

_III_

Harry's face burned with shame. He didn't want Draco to see him like this, dressed as a girl. Harry was even wearing a bra and frilly panties. He could truthfully say that he'd never been more uncomfortable in his life. But Harry held onto Draco's hand, not once letting go until they arrived at the Manor. Harry held Draco's hand all the way up to his room, until he had to let go so Draco could pick out a casual set of clothes for Harry.

Draco left the room to give Harry privacy to change, and Harry ripped his dress off as quickly as possible, as if they would burn him if he kept them on any longer. Harry yanked the clothes Draco had given to him on, but when he looked down his chest still looked too large, he still felt too girlish. Harry's breath became erratic and he sunk down to the floor, hands fisted in his hair.

Harry curled in a ball, wanting to pull his hair out as sobs wracked through his body. His disgusting, not right body. Harry just wanted the right body, he wanted a flat chest and broader shoulders and everything he didn't have. Harry didn't realize Draco had reentered the room until he felt warm, comforting arms pulling him close. Harry mashed his face in Draco's shoulders as he sobbed for what seemed like hours. Draco held him the whole time, rubbing Harry's arms and whispering comforting things.

Harry finally pulled away, wiping at his cheeks and not meeting Draco's eyes. "Sorry about your clothes I kind of...cried. All over them."

Draco chuckled lightly. "It's okay Harry, there's nothing wrong with that. Do you feel better now?"

Harry nodded, looking sheepish. Draco stood up, brushed himself off, and held his hand out. "I know the perfect thing to cheer you up. A round of Quidditch before your favorite dinner."

Harry looked up at him then, eyes rimmed red. "Really? We don't have to eat my favorite..."

Draco scoffed. "Nonsense, we simply must! Now come on, I'm not going to go easy on you!" Draco grinned down at Harry, who managed a small smile and gripped Draco's hand.

"You're on!"

_III_

On Draco and Harry's usual trip to Diagon Alley, Harry nearly cried. Again. But this time it was out of happiness. Draco was holding a binder out to Harry with a proud look on his face.

"I got it specially made for you. Softest fabric you'll find!"

Harry, disobeying all Slytherin rules, pulled Draco into a fierce hug.

"Thank you Draco."

Draco looked surprised and patted Harry's back lightly.

"Of course, Harry. It was the least I could do for you."

Harry pulled back, green eyes shining and a bright smile crinkling his eyes. Draco found that his breath had been stolen from him. Their faces were close enough that Draco could feel Harry's breath ghosting across his face, and see all the individual flakes of color in Harry's eyes. The moment was dashed when someone walking past jostled the two and they almost fell over. The minor stumble, of course, only set Harry to giggling. Draco would swear to anyone who asked that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

Soon, the two young men were laughing together, clutching their stomachs and brushing tears from their eyes. Draco wanted it to be like this forever. He wanted to make Harry laugh until the end of time. And he swore to himself that he would.

* * *

Harry and Draco were almost too big for the Invisibilty cloak, but that didn't stop the two from exploring Hogwarts whenever they could. The two shed the cloak from themselves when they stumbled upon what seemed to be an entirely new room, cluttered with junk.

"Leave it to Dumbledore to have an entire room dedicated to junk." Draco muttered as he slid a finger across a dusty surface. A giggle caught Draco's attention. Harry had on a ridiculous hat, and made a face at Draco.

"How do I look Drake?"

Draco smiled fondly. "Handsome as ever, Harry."

Draco wasn't sure if it was the trick of the moonlight, but he thought he saw Harry turn pink. An interesting development, Draco thought. One he'd have to test later on. Harry and Draco reached the mirror at the same time, and their discoveries in it led Draco's heart to ache. He detested the fact that Harry was so terribly mistreated at home, and that he garnered for the acceptance of others so much.

"Listen, Harry. I'm positive your parents would be thrilled to have a son. But, if they didn't, that's okay. Slytherins don't grovel for acceptance, they earn it. And if it isn't earned, then that person isn't worth our time."

Harry nodded, looking strangely determined. "You're right. I'm a Slytherin. I'm one of the best."

Draco set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's right Harry. You _are_ the best."

Harry faced Draco with that smile that reached all the way to Draco's core. Once again, it felt as though an invisible force had moved the two closer together. Draco noticed all the small details of Harry. Cheeks that looked slightly sunken, as if he was underfed. Those eyes that looked as if a fire was lit behind them. And Harry's thick, soft lips. In the back of Draco's mind, he thought to himself that this was a new thought.

As always, the two were brought back to reality before anything- what _anything_ was, Draco wasn't quite sure -could happen. A crash, followed by the low growl of a pissed off cat.

"Shit- Drake! Filch is gonna be here any minute!"

The two of them scrambled for the safety of the Invisibility cloak and dashed out of the room. When they felt as though they were safe, they laughed at the sheer luck they had with getting away. Draco, somewhere deep inside, felt proud of himself for getting Harry to laugh like that again successfully.

The topic of the Mirror of Erised was never brought up again, which Draco was relieved about. He didn't want to admit, or even think, about what he had seen with Harry in the mirror. Two blokes holding hands and looking at each other like that...Draco's father would have a fit if he knew that was what Draco really desired, deep in his heart.

* * *

 


	6. Year Six, More Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is very gay and decides to finally come out to his Best Mate / Maybe Crush / Oh Boy I'm A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while! Inspiration seems to be running short for me, unfortunately. But I hope you enjoy!

**Year Six**

* * *

It happened in sixth year. Some bloody dumb fuck asked a question with an obvious answer. Crabbe, he remembered the name.

"How come you never change in the open like all the rest of us blokes?"

Harry looked at him, bewildered. Everyone knew he was transgender, why ask that?

"Is it because you don't want anyone to see your tits?" Another dumb looking creature piped up, Goyle.

Harry glanced around the room, all the other boys had paused what they were doing.

"Er, yeah. Pretty much." Harry had no clue why they had decided to bring this up.

The two ogre looking boys stepped closer to him, crowding him against the edge of his bed.

"You don't belong here, _Harriette."_ Harry flinched, and anger coarsed through him. How dare they utter his dead name!

"Go to the girls dorms, freak!" Harry was shaking now, fists clenched, and about two seconds from cursing them into oblivion when they suddenly shot across the room. Harry turned and saw Draco leaning against the door frame, wand tapping against his hand.

"Go to the ogre rooms, you ugly bastards."

Crabbe and Goyle quickly shuffled out of the room, tails behind their legs. Draco's eyes scanned the room, sending chills through anyone his gaze landed on.

"Rather dumb, aren't they?"

A few uneasy chuckles sounded here and there.

"Not that any of you are better. Sitting around, watching the transphobic shitheads gang up on Harry. There's nothing, absolutely nothing, stopping me from hexing each and every one of you. Get out of my sight. All of you!"

Every student quickly scurried out of the room, leaving just Harry and Draco.

"You didn't need to do that, Drake. I had it handled." Harry said quietly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a Gryffindor? Accept the hand that helps you, rather than biting it."

Harry let out a breath and sat on the edge of his bed, then ran a hand through his hair, hand slightly shaking. Harry felt the bed dip as Draco sat beside him, and a weight landed on his shoulders from Draco's arm.

"You know you're just making your hair look messier, right? Although it works. Gives you that sexy, gorgeous without trying, look."

Harry's cheeks warmed. Was Draco calling him sexy? And gorgeous?

Draco pats Harry's back lightly. "You alright?"

Harry nodded, not meeting his eye. "Yeah I think I'm just gonna turn in for the night...thank you, Draco."

Draco left Harry to his own devices, and Harry flopped back on his bed, heart fluttering. He'd begun to wonder if he had heart issues. Harry turned on his side, half way curled up. He thought back to what his summer with Draco had been like. The mouth watering food Draco always pushed Harry to eat. The worried looks he would catch Draco giving him, and sometimes...sometimes there was another emotion, one all too intimate and soft for Harry.

Harry supposed that Draco had caught on to Harry being abused and underfed by the Dursley's long ago. He often made offers to let Harry live with him permanently, but Harry knew he wouldn't be allowed. He couldn't even stay with his Godfather, he only saw him sporadically on un-authroized visits. No, Harry was doomed to live with the Dursley's, and he could do nothing about it.

* * *

Harry's sharp eyes were on the look out for the golden snitch. He was hovering in the air, cold wind biting at his cheeks, the faint roar of the crowd serving as background noise. Harry loved Quidditch. Whenever he played he felt truly free, and light as a bird, almost like his worries had been left on the ground. The games always felt like a moment of clarity for him. His name would be chanted when he won a game, and a party would be thrown. Harry always basked for as long as possible in the after glow of a win.

But this game, something felt different. Harry's eyes kept drifting over to where Draco was in the air. His eyes kept picking up the way the light would make Draco's hair look stark white. How Draco's sharp eyes cut across the field, how his cheeks were faintly pink due to the cold. The way he would shout in jubilation, and how he would call his name. Harry's name sounded so beautiful on those lips, except now Draco looked panicked.

"Harry! _HARRY MOVE!"_

Harry looked at him quizzically, then glanced around. There was a split second where everything clicked. _Oh,_ Harry thought idly, _I'm going to have my face smashed in by a bludger. How lovely-_ And that's the last thought Harry Potter had before he fell off his broom, face bleeding profusely.

_III_

The first thing Harry heard, when he woke up, was the faint tutting of Madame Pomfrey, and his name being whispered.

The first thing Harry felt, when he woke up, was a hand gently squeezing his own. It felt like quite a delicate hand, one with slender fingers.

The first thing Harry saw, when he woke up, was Draco Malfoy's piercing grey eyes looking at him, filled with worry. That much Harry could tell without his glasses.

"Harry? Are you awake now?"

Harry looked around, vaguely disoriented. "Hm? What happened to the game? I thought-" Harry gasped and shot upright, making pain course through his head.

"The game! Draco did we lose?!"

Draco nodded solemnly, then gently pushed Harry's shoulders so he laid down again. Harry winced and grabbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Drake, I dunno what happened..."

Draco gave Harry a comforting smile. "It's alright, Harry. Foul play is suspected."

Harry squinted at Draco. "Foul play? But I was the one that got distracted."

Draco smirked, mischief dancing on his face. "It does good to have a bit of influence. I saved your dignity."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Who'd you have to bribe, eh?"

Draco put a finger over his lips, then reached over and grabbed Harry's glasses. Harry laid still while Draco put his glasses on, ever so gently. Harry's eyes fluttered when he felt Draco's finger tips ghost across his cheek, as if he were caressing him. The moment was ruined by a rather obnoxious throat clearing. Harry glanced over and saw Madame Pomfrey standing behind Draco, hands on her hips.

"Visiting time is over, Mr. Malfoy. You'll see Harry tomorrow, once he's fully healed."

Draco sighed and patted Harry's hand lightly. "See you then, Harry."

Harry watched Draco go before Madame Pomfrey started poking and prodding his face.

* * *

Harry hated studying, more than anything. Well, that's not true. It was a close tie with homework. Harry was grateful he had Draco to help him bullshit all his work into good grades. For the millionth time, Harry's thoughts had wandered back to Draco. They seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Hi Haaaarryyyy."

Harry looked up from his thoughts at the sound of a sultry, feminine voice. He turned in his seat and saw Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, er, hello Pansy."

Harry glanced around, noticing that he and Pansy were the only ones occupying the library. Warning bells sounded in Harry's head and he quickly stood up, stuffing his books and parchment in his bag. The moment Harry turned around, he was pinned by the hips to the table. Pansy was alarmingly close, a flirty smile gracing her lips.

"In a hurry to leave?"

Harry's mouth felt dry. "Uh..."

A light giggle was the response he got. "No need to be afraid, Harry dear." Pansy twirled a bit of Harry's curly lock around her finger. "After all, I'm only asking you out."

Harry stared at her. "...asking me out? I'm not-"

Pansy leaned impossibly closer. "I was thinking we could go somewhere on a trip to Hogsmeade-"

"I'm gay!" Harry felt his cheeks burn up. Why had he said that?! Didn't he have a filter? Harry watched as disappointment settled heavy on Pansy's face and she took a step back.

"Oh, so the rumors are true then?"

Harry was at a loss for words, and Pansy sighed lightly. "Oh well. Ta!"

Harry watched at Pansy walked away, clutching his bag to his chest. He'd never admitted his sexuality out loud, and now he had, to some girl. A Slytherin girl, no less! Draco had a strong feeling everyone is school would be buzzing about it for weeks. Harry took a deep breath and went straight to his dorm room, avoiding everyone. It already felt as if every student he passed was staring at him.

Harry made a beeline for his bed, then snapped the curtains shut. Maybe he could stay here his whole life. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? He could just summon a house elf to bring him food everyday. Although, Draco would miss him sorely. Harry let out a breath and curled up. He was royally fucked.

Sure enough, within a few days students were back to hissing slurs at Harry. Harry did what every good Slytherin did. Remembered each student, kept his head up, and ignored them with his nose in the air. They didn't deserve the satisfaction of seeing how they affected Harry. He didn't let them see that each word felt like a stab wound to his heart. Harry was trudging his way up to the common rooms after a long day when Draco caught up to him. Harry didn't want to admit that he'd been avoiding Draco.

"Harry! Why have the little shits started up again? Everyone's treating the rumor as if it's fact now. The hell happened?"

Harry swallowed and avoided his eye contact. "Pansy Parkinson asked me out the other day."

Draco made a sound of disapproval. "I hope to gods you turned her down, she's quite slimy."

"I turned her down."

"Smart move I say. I'm assuming she got all up and might about it?" Draco raises his voice a pitch. "Harry Potter turned _me_ down?! Why, he must be gay!"

Harry felt himself sweating. "Actually I... I told her I was gay."

Draco stopped walking and looked at Harry. After a beat, Harry's hands began to shake. "You can't be serious. That's how you turned her down? You could have just simply said no."

Harry wiped his palms on his robes. "I'm serious I... it was the truth." The last part came out in a whisper and Harry cursed himself for it. Why couldn't he say it with his usual confidence? Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw not fury or disgust on Draco's face like he expected, but affection.

"That's alright Harry. But... why didn't you tell me?"

Harry felt tears well up behind his eyes. "I was scared."

Harry was enveloped in the most warm and comfortable hug he had ever experienced. "Oh Harry, Harry Harry Harry." He felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. "Never be afraid to tell me anything. I'll always be here for you Harry, you know that right?"

Harry nodded and Draco gave him a squeeze. "We'll always be together Harry. No matter what."

Harry felt his heart warm, and two stayed like that for Merlin knows how long, simply holding each other until Harry's tears stopped falling. Harry had no more doubts in his mind that Draco was the truest friend he could ever have. He'd never felt such love before, and was grateful it was coming from the hands of someone he trusted more than anyone else. Harry was the luckiest boy alive to have someone like Draco Malfoy in his life.

* * *


	7. Year Seven, More Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys are despicable and Harry and Draco are very queer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse. Descriptions of dysphoria. Suicidal thoughts.  
> This chapter almost didn't get done! I'm running out of inspiration, please leave reviews! They keep me motivated!

**Year Seven**

* * *

Harry Potter was at Draco's doorstep, a week early, trembling like a chihuahua. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy, his hair longer than usual. Harry wore bruises like accessories. He was carrying a bag that looked to hold all of his possessions, and his babbling was littered with apologies.

"It was those bloody muggles wasn't it?" Draco cut him off, and Harry looked down at his feet, nodding. Draco held his hand out, and Harry hesitantly took it. Draco led him inside, the house elf taking his bag quietly. Draco led him to the living room with the comfiest couch and sat Harry down on it.

"Harry, you will never live with them again, I promise you this. I will talk to anyone, bribe anyone and everyone I must, to get you out of that place."

Tears started to fall down Harry's cheeks unbidden, and the smaller boy collapsed on Draco's chest, arms winding around him and his small frame was wracked with sobs. Draco rubbed circles on Harry's back ever so gently.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me."

Draco continued to hold Harry long after he had drifted to sleep, winding a strand of hair around his finger. It baffled him that such a beautiful creature could be treated so poorly. Harry deserved the world, it was as simple as that. He deserved all the kindness and affection anyone could offer, and Draco vowed to be that person, from then onward.

_III_

Harry trudged to the restroom, body sore and aching. His brain was still a little foggy in the morning, the past night coming back to him in bits and pieces. He slowly peeled his clothes off in the gratuitously large bathroom, and checked for the damages done by his so called family members. Bruises everywhere, most from Dudley. Disgust curled in Harry's stomach as he looked at himself in the mirror. He usually avoided doing so when naked. His eyes were drawn to the swells of his chest, and the ribs protruding underneath. Harry's hip bones stuck out rather alarmingly, and only accentuated his decidedly unmanly curves.

A shudder traveled through Harry's abused and tired body, and he turned away to start the shower. Harry wished he could rip the sacs of fat on his chest away. They were always getting in the way, always hanging where Harry could see them and always _jiggling._ Harry hated the way his body moved. The way he could always feel his breasts, and how his hips would sway of their own volition. Harry stepped into the scalding hot shower, not bothering nor wanting to make it cooler.

It was unfair. It was unfair that so many people felt comfortable and _r_ _ight_ in their own skin. Why did he have to feel uncomfortable? Why couldn't he just embrace his femininity like his aunt so wanted? Harry had tried, he'd really tried to be a proper girl. He'd tried wearing frilly bras and panties with a pink dress over top. He'd tried growing his hair out longer but it just made looking at himself in the mirror that much harder. Harry didn't see himself in the mirror when he did that. He saw a girl. A frail and skinny girl that looked acutely uncomfortable and unnatural.

Even when Harry did dress as a boy, he always felt like anyone could see that he wasn't. He felt as if any real man would look at him and know that underneath he was really girl with large breasts, only playing at dress up. A poof, a fag, an unnatural creature. Harry's uncle was right, he shouldn't be alive. Not if he had to live this way, in a constant loop of discomfort and self hatred. Harry wished Voldemort had killed him when he was a baby with no sense of gender yet. Things would have been better then. His parents would still be alive and no one would have to deal with Harry's identity issues.

_III_

Draco knocked on the restroom door, worry creasing his eyebrows. Harry had been showering for far longer than he usually did, and steam was curling under the crack in the door.

"Harry? You doing okay in there?"

Draco waited for a response, then pressed his ear to the door. He could only hear the sound of water from the shower beating down, and alarm shot through him. Draco tried the door, and to his surprise it opened with ease. Draco was met with the sight of Harry Potter sat in a ball at the bottom of the shower, bawling his eyes out as steam rose by his feet. Worry took hold of Draco's common sense and found himself holding the naked and shaking form of Harry against himself while scalding hot water beat down around them.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong, it's okay, you can talk to me."

Harry curled into a tighter ball, shoulders heaving with each sob. Draco's clothes were sticking to his skin, and his hair was curling with the heat, but none of that bothered him.

"I wish I had died."

Draco froze when the words escaped Harry, and he held him all the tighter. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm a nuisance. Almost everybody hates me, Drake! I'm just trying to be a boy but my body is a girls and my real family hates me and-" Harry's speech devolved back into sobs and Draco gently rubbed Harry's back, pressing kisses to his wet hair.

"Harry Potter you listen to me. You are not a nuisance, you are my best friend. Your body is a boys body, it just has some differences. And the people that treat you cruelly only do so because they're dumb enough to not understand that you're just a boy, through and through. You hear me? You don't deserve to be beaten, and you certainly don't deserve to die. Where would I be without you Harry? I would be nothing without you."

Draco wasn't sure if what he had said had gotten through to Harry, or if he had even heard him over the sounds of the shower, but Harry stopped shaking soon afterwards, and eventually looked up, eyes rimmed red.

"Thank you, Drake."

Draco gave Harry a warm smile. "Anything for you, Harry. Anything."

Harry seemed to get lost in Draco's eyes before reality hit, and he pulled his legs more securely to his chest. "Er..."

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh! Right of course, I'll just be going now. I brought your clean clothes, by the way. I'll leave them here." Draco stepped out of the shower, soaked to the bone, and left the bathroom quickly, avoiding looking at Harry for decencies sake. Draco paused outside the door after closing it, then summoned a house elf.

"If you would please make Harry's favorite breakfast? And bring me dry clothes, thank you. Oh, and Dobby? Contact Dumbledore immediately after I get dressed, we need to discuss Harry's current living situation."

_III_

Harry could safely say he'd experienced one of his worst, and best summers, to date. After one of his lowest points, he'd had the company of Draco to pull him out of his pit of depression. Not only that but he was finally, blissfully, free from the clutches of the Dursleys. Upon arriving his godfathers house, Harry was shown to a room with one of the largest beds he'd seen.

"Draco told me you'd never had a real proper size bed to return home to. I just cast a quick spell on this one."

Harry slowly walked around his new room, trying to memorize every bit of it. There were already posters on the walls.

"Remus insisted that we buy you at least a little decoration before you arrived."

Harry turned to his godfather and Remus smiling at him, then promptly pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you." Harry choked out, and the three hugged for a long while in the doorway of Harry's new room, and the start of his new life.

* * *

Harry's beginning of Seventh year brought forth many new changes. He was rapidly progressing towards manhood, and thanks to a few hair growth charms he was developing stubble. Draco was jealous to no end of this.

"No way, you're sexier than me now!"

Harry's cheeks warmed a bit at that, but refused to let it show how much the comment affected him. "Aw poor Dwaco, you gonna complain to daddy?"

Draco laughed and nudged him. "Shut up, prick."

Harry looked at him, a glint in his eye. "Make me."

Draco looked at Harry, heart speeding up a pace, and his gaze immediately caught on the way Harry's tongue stuck out ever so slightly as he licked his lips.

"Drake? Have you been caught with a silencing charm instead of me?"

Draco scoffed and glanced away. "Of course not, I'm not stupid enough to be hit with a charm."

Harry grinned, sharp canines showing. "Oh really?"

Draco had his wand against Harry's throat before another witty remark could escape his mouth. Harry's faint adams apple bobbed gently as he swallowed, and Draco smirked.

"Really."

In true Slytherin fashion, Draco tucked his wand away, then turned and gracefully exited the room before the battle could be lost again. He had no doubt in his mind Harry could easily beat him in any fight with his damn distracting face. Draco smiled smugly at the thought of Harry's face when he walked away, completely dumbfounded. _Two can play at this game, Potter._

_III_

For the rest of seventh year, Harry and Draco spent their free time  ~~flirting~~ _challenging_ each other with mock duels and pillow fights. Draco was over joyed to see the transformation Harry had undergone since just last year. He seemed so much more care free and happy, and the confidence made Harry's back straighten. Draco was pleased to note that Harry spoke out more often in class, almost entirely unafraid of the consequences. That's not to say there weren't consequences, and Harry and Draco often served detentions together, but even then Harry didn't seem put off by it.

To say the least, Harry was mesmerizing, and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Neither, it seems, could many of their peers. Girls would giggle and whisper to each other whenever Harry entered the room, and a few even boldly strode up to him and asked him out. That is, if they weren't deterred by Draco's masterful stink eye. But Harry always kindly turned them down, much to Draco's pleasure.

It was one day, while Harry and Draco were trying to study, when he snapped. Trying is the key word in that sentence. A gaggle of girls had formed around their table, most trying to flirt with the two, when Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up.

"Wha- Drake? What's this all about?"

Draco took a deep breath, straightening his back and standing tall and proud. "Harry James Potter, I would be honoured if you would please accompany me on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Harry gaped at him a moment, before nodding dumbly. There was a moment of silence before all the girls broke into chatter, some happy, other glaring daggers at Draco. Suddenly, Draco was being pulled out of the library and into a hallway.

"What the bloody hell was that for?! You could have just sent them away if you were that annoyed!"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"You! And your stupid fake proposal! I can't believe-"

"Harry."

"And now everyone's-"

"HARRY!"

Harry's mouth snapped shut and he looked at Draco, eyes burning bright with anger. Draco continued on, gently.

"Harry. I sincerely want to date you."

Harry's face slowly transformed from anger to shock to confusion.

"You...you do?"

Draco nodded, carefully taking both of Harry's hands in his own.

"I've wanted to for a very long time now, Harry. And I can't stand by any longer, watching everyone fawn over you. I don't want to lose you." The last part came out in a whisper, and Harry pulled Draco into a hug, like Draco had done so many times for Harry in the past.

"You won't lose me Draco. I'm yours. You're mine."

Draco wound his arms around Harry, and the two held each other until Harry pulled back, studying Draco's face. Harry slowly leaned in until their lips brushed, and from there hands groped and pulled and tongues fought for dominance until Draco was pinned against the wall, soft whimpers escaping the both of them. The fast and heated moment was interrupted by a throat clearing. The two quickly peeled away from each other, Draco flushed and Harry's hair looking more like a rats nest than usual.

"Public indecency. Detention, the two of you, for a week." A familiar slimy voice said. Harry and Draco nodded, and yes sirs were spoken before the two dashed off, giggling like mad men.

"That's the third time this month!" Draco said in between bursts of laughter, sagging against a wall. Harry grinned at him.

"I've never been happier to get detention."

Draco rested his head against the wall, throat exposed and gazing at Harry, cheeks pink from laughter. "To many more." He drawled out, a slow and lazy smile spreading. Harry rested a hand beside Draco's head, one curling around his hip and mouthed against Draco's throat. His voice came out like a purr and sent shivers through Draco's being.

"To many more," Harry licked a stripe up Draco's throat, then nipped his ear. " _Dray_."

Arousal clenched in Draco's gut, but before he could act on it Harry was walking away, hips swaying deliciously. Draco let out a breath. This was going to be a long year, he could tell.

* * *


	8. Year Eight, Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry say fuck it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH LAST CHAPTER normally I finish a chapter and look over it the next day before posting it but fuck it!! This story gave me a lot of trouble lmao but it's over now!! I hope you liked it!!   
> I had the most fun writing the ending tbh  
> Also smut in the very beginning if you don't wanna read that.

**Year Eight**

* * *

Summer was spent at the Black Manor rather than the Malfoy's. As far as Draco's parents knew, he and Harry were still spending time at the Malfoy Manor. What they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. Just as neither Sirius nor Lupin knew that he and Harry were dating. After all, they would most likely lose the advantage of being left home alone for a week if either of the adults knew that.

After many, many hugs goodbye, Harry and Draco finally had the place to themselves. Harry waved as he watched Sirius and Remus apparate away, then shut the front door carefully. He opened his mouth to say something, delicate lips parted, but Draco wasn't about to let anything other than wanton moans escape that mouth today. In the blink of an eye, Draco's body was pressed flush against Harry's, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. Harry's breath caught as he looked up at Draco, a question perched on the edge of his tongue, before Draco leaned down bit his lip.

Something akin to a squeak escaped Harry, and Draco licked the spot where he had nibbled his lip, before his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, eliciting an appreciative sound. Draco felt Harry relax against the door he was pinned to, allowing Draco to snog him slow and thoroughly. After some time, Draco pulled back, a string of saliva following.

"What were you going to say?"

Harry's eyes were lidded, breathing coming in pants. Draco felt victorious to see how easily he had debauched his boyfriend. Harry opened his mouth, then cleared his throat.

"I was saying..." He swallowed, licked his lips, then met Draco's gaze. "That we should go to my room, and try out a toy I got."

Excitement and arousal shot through Draco, and he took Harry's hand in his own. "I think that's a fantastic idea, Harry."

By the time the two got to Harry's room, they were kissing again, and Harry could barely take his hands away from Draco long enough to open the door and drag him to the bed. Harry pushed Draco on the bed, then straddled him, quickly resuming his attack on Draco's lips. Harry rubbed his crotch on the bulge in Draco's pants, slow and sweet, causing him to buck his hips up.

"Merlin, Harry"

Harry smirked at how undone Draco was, his breathing coming in pants as Harry continued to rub their arousals together, his boxers becoming wet.

"More, Harry, more." Draco was biting and sucking at his neck, hands holding tightly onto Harry's hips, pushing him down harder.

Harry tugged at Draco's pants, eventually getting them off, including his shirt, and immediately licking the head of Draco's freed cock. Harry felt hands fist tightly in his hair as he mouthed at the tall and skinny cock before him, enjoying every moment. Throughout the school year Harry had become acutely familiar with what made Draco writhe and call his name, but they had never moved past oral sex.

Harry pulled off of Draco's cock with a wet pop, a whine following the action. Harry pressed his fingers against Draco's pink and swollen lips. Draco darted his tongue out and tasted them, before taking them full in his mouth and sucking on them until they were covered in saliva. Harry pressed a hard kiss to Draco's compliant mouth before ducking back down and resuming his work on Draco's cock.

Harry hummed around the intrusion in his mouth as his hand traveled to Draco's tight, puckered hole. Draco let out a surprised gasp as Harry rubbed his entrance before pushing a finger inside. Draco's hips bucked and his cock hit the back of Harry's throat. Harry pulled off and licked Draco's sack, then sucked hickeys on the inside of his thighs, adding another finger.

When Harry felt Draco was loose enough, he leaned close to Draco's ear.

"Tell me exactly what you want, baby." Harry licked the shell of Draco's ear, a whine his response.

"Show me your toy."

Harry smiled deliciously, this was something he'd been looking forward to all summer. He'd gone through quite a bit of trouble acquiring the proper sex toy and getting to it before either of his "dad's" could find it in the mail. Harry peeled himself off of Draco's lap, quickly pulling something out from underneath his bed.

"Dray? Close your eyes."

Draco was quick to obey. He could hear the sound of clothes being removed, and shivered when he felt Harry's breath by his ears.

"Open."

Draco opened his eyes at the whispered request, and saw Harry devoid of trousers, a tee shirt being his only remaining clothes. Harry bit his lip and laid back on the bed, legs spreading, before he took Draco's hand and pressed it against the thick patch of hair leading to one of the most exciting parts of him. Draco's heart beat impossibly faster as Harry led his hand further down, Draco's fingers moistening. "Finger me, nice and slow."

Draco hovered over top of Harry and captured his lips in a heated kiss before sliding a finger inside of Harry, impossibly slow, afraid of hurting him. Harry gasped and Draco felt him clench around his finger.

"Are you okay?"

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, but he let out a breath and relaxed before nodding. Draco sucked at his jaw, working his finger in and out of Harry, cock leaking at the soft whimpers Harry was making. Harry's curly and unruly hair was fanned out, his soft lips parted, looking more beautiful than Draco had ever seen him before. He added another finger, scissoring Harry open carefully, and licked a stripe up Harry's neck. Draco stopped when he felt Harry grab his hand, and looked up to see Harry panting heavily.

"Dray, I want to top you."

Confusion flickered on Draco's face. "How would you...?"

Harry pulled Draco's fingers out of him, before picking something up from the floor. It was a dildo, with what resembled a butt plug attached to it. Draco watched, transfixed, as Harry slowly worked the side the wasn't a dildo into himself, a moan escaping him. The flesh color of the dildo almost looked as if it was apart of Harry.

Lust blew Draco's pupils and he licked his lips, cock twitching at the thought of Harry fucking him open. Harry took a moment to get used to the toy inside of him, before looking at Draco through lidded eyes.

"Can I top you?"

Draco moaned. "Merlins beard, yes!"

Harry smiled, slow and seductive, before pushing Draco on his back and hovering over him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll still feel me inside of you tomorrow."

Draco shuddered, the combination of Harry's husky voice and dominance making him ache. Harry pulled Draco's legs around him and lined his cock up with Draco's entrance after slathering a healthy amount of lube on it. Harry slid in slowly, pulling a long and low moan from Draco.

"You feel so good Harry."

Harry smirked. "I know."

When Harry saw that Draco was used to the dildo, he pulled back and slid in again, achingly slow. Both men moaned, and Harry began to pick up the pace, until Draco's cock was bouncing against his stomach and his prostate was being hit again and again. Draco was holding onto the head board as the whole bed rocked with Harry's thrusts, his heels digging into Harry's back, pushing him deeper.

Draco's normally pale skin was flushed, moans and mantras of Harry's name pouring out of his mouth. Harry leaned down to tease Draco's nipples, causing the boys back to arch. Harry could feel the toy pressing into him, moving with each thrust, becoming soaked. Moans from both men filled the room, and escalated when cum splattered across Draco's stomach and chest. Harry moved quicker, and reached his own climax, soaking the toy.

Harry pulled out of Draco carefully, panting in exhaustion. Draco caught his breath and helped pull Harry's end of the toy out of him, before licking the cum that spilled from him. Harry let out a surprised gasp, trembling and over sensitive. Draco looked up and licked his lips, smiling lazily. Harry let out a shaky breath before laying beside Draco, resting his head on his chest.

"Was I good?"

Draco let out a laugh. "Good? Merlin Harry, you were brilliant!"

Harry smiled and kissed a bruised spot on Draco's neck, content to lay there for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Draco insisted they shower, which wasn't all bad once Drake had started massaging Harry's back. Harry was grateful the Draco never stared at his chest while they showered together, only commenting on Harry's terrible hair washing skills.

_III_

"So, boys, is there anything you want to tell us?"

Harry and Draco looked up from their dinners at Sirius and Remus, who had come back from their week abroad. Harry and Draco glanced at each other.

"Er...no? Why?" Harry silently cursed his inability to be eloquent.

"Remus says he heard some _unusual_ sounds when he came back home the day we left. Turns out we had left some luggage."

Harry turned crimson. "Uh, we, er...that is to say-"

Remus smiled fondly at Harry. "It's alright, we had a hunch anyways. You two look at each other like lovesick puppies."

Harry felt as if he could melt into a puddle of embarrassment, but Draco squeezed his hand under the table. Sirius pointed a very threatening spoon at Draco.

"Now listen here, Draco. If you hurt Harry, I will personally mail your balls to your parents."

Draco nodded seriously. "Yes sir, I wouldn't dream of hurting Harry."

Remus chimed in. "And use protection! Have you been tested, Draco?"

It was Draco's turn to be embarrassed. "Er, I don't think we have to worry about that."

Harry covered his face with his hands and Remus chuckled. "Go on, you two can be excused."

Harry practically bolted, taking Draco with him. "I can't believe they heard us!"

Draco took Harry's face in his hands gently and kissed him. "They were bound to find out anyways." Draco sighed lightly. "Now we just have to worry about my parents."

Harry rested a hand on Draco's still cupping his cheek lightly. "We'll worry about it after we move out, alright? We still have one more year at Hogwarts."

Draco let out a breath and nodded, resting his forehead on Harry's. "One more year."

_III_

After seventh year, Harry and Draco had taken to sharing a bed in the Slytherin dorms, just as they had when they were children and Harry got nightmares frequently. The two had decided that eight year was, as Draco had so eloquently put it, the "Fuck It" year. Harry secretly enjoyed that his foul mouth was rubbing off on Draco. The two didn't care who saw them sharing a bed or holding hands. If anyone had a problem with it, they'd get lectured or hexed. It really depended on how much patience the two had that day.

On one particular day, neither pair of the couple had any patience left. A bigot from Gryffindor had been ceaselessly taunting them about being poofs in the great hall, and how homosexuality disgusted him. So, Draco and Harry had stood up, and proceeded to snog enthusiastically in front of him. The whole hall had been silent, before suddenly erupting into cheers. Harry laughed when he heard one student shout "ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" and Draco laughed even harder when he realized it was Pansy Parkinson.

The bigot that had previously been ranting stormed out of the hall, and a few more students, inspired by Harry and Draco, stood up and began to snog as well. If one were to pay attention to the teachers at the front of the hall rather than the snogging students, they would notice Hagrid wiping away tears. They would notice Snape's stone cold face, and Mcgonagall looking fiercely proud. If one were to pay extra, _extra_ close attention, they would see Dumbledore surreptitiously wave his wand and cause lgbt flags to decorate the hall.

Draco and Harry grinned when gay, transgender, pansexual, and many other flags fell from the ceiling. A small child with a camera came dashing up.

"Can I get a kiss for the camera?!"

Draco and Harry looked at each other, then kissed again, both flipping the bird as Collin Creevey snapped picture after picture of them. Rainbow confetti began to fall from seemingly nowhere, and the two Slytherin boys stood in the center of it all, in their own world. Harry rested his forehead on Draco's.

"You know this is going to end up in the papers, right?"

Draco grinned. "Fuck it."

Harry laughed and kissed his boyfriend again, bigots be damned. _Let my parents see,_ Draco thought. _Let them hate me. I have the only person that matters in my arms._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment! Suggestions are welcome! :)


End file.
